Session 1
Plot A motley crew of three individuals (Tuffy, Saryel and Validmir) all answer an advertisement looking for help delivering supplies from Neverwinter to Barthen's Provisions in the town of Phandalin. At the offices of Rockseeker Bros Inc., the group meets with Gundren Rockseeker, a dwarven miner and agrees to the job for the sum of 10gp each. Gundren and his right-hand man/ bodyguard named Sildar. Gundren and Sildar leave for Phandalin that afternoon with instructions for the group to pick up the supplies and follow the next day. The next morning the group, after picking up the wagon and supplies, the group leaves Neverwinter and sets off on the road to Phandalin. With Saryel leading the wagon the first two days pass without incident. At mid-morning of the third day the group comes across two dead horses in the middle of the road. As Grazmoth inspects the horses and the party realises that they bear the Rockseeker Bros Inc. logo (two manly hands clasping forearms in a classic bro shake) Approaching cautiously the party is ambushed by four goblins. The party takes down three of goblins before the last one turns on his heels and flees down a small trail on the roadside. The group hides the wagon and tether the horse and set off in pursuit. Eventually they make their way down to the entrance to Cragmaw Cave which the goblins have been using as a base of operations. The group enters the cave and begins exploring. The party comes across some wolves chained to a wall in a small room just inside the entrance. Tuffy used her waterskin to cover herself in wolf poo water, to try to mask her scent??? Meanwhile Saryel fed a goblin corpse to the obviously starving wolves which seemed to placate them. Making their way through the cave and fighting a number of other small groups of goblins, the party came across a goblin named Terrance who was holding Sildar hostage. Validmir charged into battle and swiftly took Terrance down with his morningstar, not allowing for any villainous exposition. With Sildar, who it turns out is a bit of a dick, in tow, the group make there way through to the main room of the cave. The room contains a number of crates bearing the logo of Miter of 10 (previously the Lionshield Coster) a well known chain store across Faerun. Hiding behind the crates is Klarg, a bugbear who is leading this small group of goblins. Having lost most of his group, Klarg offers up the supplies to the group in order to get out of fighting. He also shows them on their map where the main Cragmaw stronghold, the Eating Cave, is. The Eating Cave is also where the clan chief, King Grol, resides and where Gundren was taken. Gathering up the extra supplies and Sildar, Tuffy, Saryel and Validmir continue on their way to Phandalin. Characters Gundren Rockseeker Sildar Terrance King Grol Klarg Locations Barthen's Provisions Cragmaw Cave Eating Cave Faerun Miter of 10 Neverwinter Phandalin Factions Cragmaw clan Rockseeker Bros Inc.